


Late Nights, Early Mornings

by peanutsy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jonathan Byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutsy/pseuds/peanutsy
Summary: Steve is not a morning person by any definition of the word. But if all his days started out like this, he could find it in him to appreciate early mornings a whole lot more.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Late Nights, Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [While Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627379) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



> Completely and shamelessly inspired by/borderline ripped off of Moriavis' work While Sleeping which DID THINGS to me, Jesus Christ. 
> 
> And then my brain would not rest until I saw it realized in Stonathan form and three days later, here we are. Thank you, Moriavis, for uncovering new, untapped avenues to drive me out of mind and also sorry for basically ripping it off. I literally could not help myself, yikes. It was too good.

Steve was warm. A kind of chilly, sweaty warm but so, so warm. It contrasted so well with the tingling sensation running up and down his spine, the deep pooling in his gut as he tried to chase that feeling, muddled still in the faint memories of a dreamy sleep fog. What he now recognizes as intense pleasure shoots through his body as a croaky moan escapes unbidden from his throat. He was slowly becoming aware of the slippery wetness between his thighs and balls, being gently rocked by the deliciously warm feeling of waking up tethered to Jonathan, balls deep inside of him, moving in a slow, deep and soothing rhythm, gently coaxing the low pulsing embers of pleasure in his body to life. He groans, low and deep. Jonathan presses kisses into the back of his head where his nose is nestled, forehead pressed gently against it. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Jonathan murmured.

"Mmm. 'Sokay," Steve mumbles back breathily. Jonathan had his arm firmly draped across Steve's lower hip, keeping him in place as Jonathan continues his gentle rhythm, slowly waking Steve's body up nerve by electrifying nerve as he trembles from the intensity. A slow shuddery breath escapes him. He arches back sleepily, moaning softly as his throbbing dick pushes against the pillow he'd curled around before falling asleep and pressing his dick back into the lovely steady pressure of Jonathan's arm. Still groggy from sleep, Steve was content to lazily shift his hips while Jonathan did most of the work. His yawn ended in a whimper as Jonathan shifted his arm to rub gentle frictions against his dick before taking it in his palm in warm slow strokes. He wriggles his left arm under and around Steve to tuck him flush against his chest as he continues to thrust steadily into Steve, hot, heaving breath ghosting over his neck and tickling the hair around his ears. Steve gasped as he swayed and bobbed into the hazy waves of bliss that Jonathan was conducting, the hot slide of Jonathan's slow thrusts almost hypnotizing as their legs tangled into each other. Whimpering as Jonathan ravages at the space where his neck meets his shoulders, he could barely string a coherent thought together much less arrange his limbs into a workable state to fully participate, so with a desperate hand gripping Jonathan's arm, he rides the waves as best he can, pressing back against Jonathan with each thrust, feeling every inch of Jonathan deep inside of him, again and again, moaning softly in tandem with it.

Now that Steve was sufficiently awake, Jonathan gently shifts Steve onto his front and pulls his ass up to rest on his knees, all the while peppering his shoulders with kisses, following the moles scattered across his back, lightly pinching his nipples and stroking his chest as Steve groans at the current of thrill shooting through his groin, so incredibly turned on he was delirious with it. 

"God," he moaned, "Jon, please, fuck," he rasps out, not altogether certain if he was speaking actual words or just gibberish at this point, he was kind of beyond the capacity to care. Jonathan fucks into him while leisurely stroking at his leaking dick. Steve's face was half-smushed into his pillow with his arms leaned up against the headboard to hold himself in place, which was about the grand total of the contribution he was able to muster as he allowed himself to ride the languid, sedate pace of Jonathan's thrusts. It was simultaneously overwhelming all of Steve’s senses yet not quite enough to ease the desperate pressure building up in his belly.

"H-hard-er," he croaks, helplessly panting into the pillow, and Jonathan shifts before gradually ramping up his pace, relentlessly hitting his prostate at every other thrust and then Steve was lost. He stopped having any notion of time or space, simply existing in a sea of sensational pleasure that continued to crest and expand until he felt the telltale feeling of sparks crawling up the back of his head and imploding into a blank white-out of his mind as he came into Jonathan's fist, unhurried and leisurely. It felt like he was coming forever, every nerve in his body singing a shivery tune as he rides the waves of pleasure. When he surfaced, it was to Jonathan coming inside of him as he bit into his shoulder, hips stuttering as he groaned at his own release. Steve milked him of his orgasm as much as his pleasure-addled brain functionally could before Jonathan slumps into his back, moaning softly as he curled his arms around Steve's heaving chest. 

Steve hums in deep contentment as he shifts his hips against Jonathan's twitching and softening dick. Jonathan's dead weight on his back pushes his knees back out as they ease back into the sheets as one when he lands on something wet and gross. Steve wrinkles his nose and grumbles nonsensically before Jonathan kisses the place he bit into in apology and tugs him to his side of their small rickety bed without a word. He slips out of Steve in that process and Steve sighs sadly, already missing the sensation. Jonathan presses another soft kiss into his neck before shifting away to discard the condom and coming back with some article of discarded clothing to gently wipe Steve down and do a cursory wipe of the wet spot before tossing it back to the floor, crawling over Steve so he could tuck him against his chest, stroking a gentle hand down his hair and back. 

"Hey," Steve mumbled, nose tucked up against Jonathan's neck and breathing him in, his body still singing but slowly being drowned out by the fog of sleepy bliss his mind was entrenched in. It was barely light out, probably the faint beginnings of a lazy sunrise that Steve couldn't care less about to witness as he enjoyed the feeling of Jonathan's fingers chasing the scattered tic-tac-toe of moles across his back. 

"Hey,” Jonathan says quietly, “Sorry. You looked so good, I couldn't resist," as he kisses Steve's forehead and buries his nose into his hair. 

"Don't," Steve yawns, "Best thing I've ever woken up to in my life. Told you I loved that shit, fucking do it again, can't deprive me now," before he was cut off with yet another jaw-breaking yawn. Jonathan's chest rumbles in amusement as Steve settles deeper into his arms.

"Go to sleep so I can fuck you when we wake up," he mumbled as Jonathan chuckled. "Gonna fuck you so good," he slurred as sleep slowly took him over in the warm cocoon of Jonathan's embrace, breathing the mingling scent of sweat and sex and them as he drifts off to the light feathery strokes of clever fingers on his back and in his hair.


End file.
